


Can I Help?

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Clit Rubbing, Community: disney_kink, Eugene later uses his hands on her, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Slurs, to refer to a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Waking up from a sexy dream was what started this.





	Can I Help?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Flynn catches Rapunzel masturbating. He watches for a while and decides to help her out. Preferably before they are married, so Flynn is really, really shocked and turned on since he's never seen her looking so indecent."

Waking up from a sexy dream was what started this. 

In Rapunzel’s sleepy haze, she could see that the clock in her bedroom read that it was a quarter after six in the morning and could see some early morning sun peeking through her mostly drawn curtains.

She appreciated her dream. It was about Eugene’s face right in her genitals. Something that had not happened yet in their short relationship (having known each other two months at this point), but she and him had read in books in the libraries of Corona.

Mmm… she was feeling very… something from the dream.

And she had some time before she was to actually leave her bed and start her day, not having to get out of her bed until seven. So, she figured, why not use that time to start her morning off right with touching herself. She had done that before. And that was all that she had done sexually at this point in her young life. Just pleasuring herself when she was alone. 

And she figured no one could come into her bedroom for at least another half-hour, right? So, she had time to kill. 

She sighed contently and then she tossed her covers off of herself and placed a hand on her thigh. She moved her hand up and down her thigh, moving her nightgown and ruffling the fabric as her arm moved up and around her thigh, before she settled on her upper thigh.

She spread her legs. 

Her hand patted her thigh before she moved on to touch her fleshy skin just above her genitals, her fingers slowly sliding their way downwards and downwards until her fingers were welcomed warmly by wet body parts. 

Hmm. She was turned on. 

Not surprising considering what she had been dreaming about it. The Rapunzel in the dream had been enjoying the attention Eugene had been giving to this area. 

And so she slowly began to stroke her clit, rubbing the little part of her with a couple of fingers, moving around in circles, moving up and down… and oh, that felt nice. And she thought about Eugene. 

The idea of his mouth right on her clit, looking at her with his brown eyes, his bangs curtaining his face and tickling her skin as he licked and sucked on her, making her moan and sigh.

Mmm… 

And the attention was working. 

She let out a soft moan. 

It felt nice. 

She continued to rub her wet flesh, staying at her clit for the moment, as that was most enjoyable for her.

She tossed her head back, a moan escaping even as her mouth touched her own pillow, her head cushioned very perfectly by the soft fabric of her pillows. 

“Oh!” she whispered, another moan escaping, softer, more subdued. 

 

Eugene’s bedroom was next door to Rapunzel’s. Nice thing of the parents to do, he appreciated that. It was a nice way for them to visit with each other before going to bed (like, a kiss good night) or going to visit the other in the morning (Rapunzel sometimes woke him up by coming into his room in the morning). And he was awake and it was at least another half-hour before it was time for Rapunzel to be getting out of bed. Maybe he could go see her and they could lie in bed together and begin their morning with some cuddling. 

Rapunzel had a tendency to throw her arms around him and cuddle with him in the morning when she woke him up. And then they’d just have pillow talk of some sort, without the having sex part. It was kind of nice to talk about how nice of a night they had, did you dream, what do you have to do today, where is Pascal. 

Yeah, why not go see her before the morning was supposed to begin.

So, he did. 

And when he opened her bedroom door, he was surprised by what was there. 

Rapunzel’s nightgown was hiked up all the way up to her navel, and her hand was at her cunt, moving against her own flesh. There were _moans_ : she was enjoying what she was doing. 

She was touching herself. She was masturbating. She was engaging in self-pleasure.

His jaw had dropped, so to speak. His mouth was open. He was surprised, shocked to see her like this. Mostly because he had not seen her doing things like this yet. 

Attempting to push his surprise out of his head for a moment, Eugene closed the door behind him so that any possible castle household workers walking by could not look in on this private activity of hers. 

_Rapunzel. Was. Masturbating._ was Eugene’s current thought. And he was watching this. 

She did not notice him. She was too busy with what she was currently doing.

He stood there watching her hand move against her body repeatedly, and how she moved against her own touch, how her head was surrounded by pillows, how her legs were sprawled open and her toes were somewhat curled.

And it was hot. He could sense that blood was rushing to his cock as he stared at her. 

He finally willed himself to head to the bed and all he did was lean down and kiss her forehead. 

She twitched in surprise, and her eyes, shut tightly, flew open and she looked at him before exclaiming “Eugene!”

Her hand was still at her cunt. She had stopped touching herself, and her hand was hovering over her cunt as if to cover it.

Her cheeks were pink. 

Her green eyes were wider than usual, staring at him, as if to say non-verbally, “What the hell are you doing here, Eugene?”

Her surprise at him did not stop him from saying “That’s what I hope you exclaim, babe.” In a confident manner that just reeked of the smolder. 

He cleared his throat and then said, “You can… uh… carry on. Sorry for breaking your concentration…” and then something came into his head, so he added, “Unless… since the secret’s out… can I help?”

Rapunzel blinked at him a couple of times, registering what he asked. 

“Using only my fingers,” Eugene clarified.

She then nodded. And the hand that had been attempting to cover herself relaxed and now lay on her thigh.

He climbed into her bed, lying next to her, his face next to her face. He kissed her cheek and brushed her hair out of the way with his hand before placing his hand on her lower abdomen.

“Go on,” she whispered, practically begging him to touch her there. She was even saying that with her eyes. 

He took a deep breath, realizing what was about to happen between them, and then slid his hand downwards, making contact with wet and warm folds.

“Right there,” she whispered, her eyes shutting. 

He kissed her on her lips and just stared at her while he moved his fingers against the flesh of her swollen clit.

She threw her head back and moaned, her hand closest to his own hand moving to lie on his hand as if to exclaim “Don’t stop!” 

And he enjoyed it when she would look at him while he rubbed her. Like, yeah, I’m doing that right now. And you’re enjoying it, and wow, look at what we’re doing with the clock beginning to be closer to seven in the morning than six in the morning. 

He could not help but occasionally stop to kiss her on her lips while he was rubbing her off, because wow. 

And he got to watch her face when it happened. 

Her eyebrows were briefly knitted in concentration right before a great breathy gasp of “Eugene!” was released from her mouth, and stayed open for a long moment as the orgasm 

With less than fifteen minutes before seven am, they were lying in her bed together, their hands intertwined, enjoying the moment.


End file.
